Why
by x Fuzzy
Summary: [Starfires POV][Oneshot]I thought that we were meant to be. I thought you loved me. And I thought I loved you. Apparently, I thought wrong.


**AN**-The song that I used is Adam's Song by blink 182. I do NOT own blink 182 or Teen Titans.

**I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have know?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone**

I looked sadly out my smooth glass window, small tears forming in my emerald eyes. I was brought back to the day that had caused me so much pain, the day that changed my life forever..

A few months ago, Wonder Girl (aka Donna) had joined the Teen Titans. I had thought nothing of it at first, seeing as I thought that Robin loved me, as he had told me so many times on the rooftop. But, I began to see how Donna would sit next to Robin during movies, and smile her little smile at him. I had just brushed these flirtatious actions aside, thinking- no, knowing that Robin did not return her feelings. Everything changed though, during a deadly battle with Slade. Everyone was fighting fiercely, especially me,Robin, and Donna. Donna was thrown into a brick wall by Slade, and Robin immediatley yelled her name and ran over to her. That, left Slade with me. I tried my hardest, but Slade got the better of me, and I ended up being thrown into a brick wall as well. The difference though, was that no one called out my name. No one came over to help me. No one cared. They were still with precious Wondergirl. I was to weak to say anything but "Robin...". Then, I blacked out. I woke up who knows how much later, and felt the cold ground below me. This wasn't my bed, or even the tower's infirmary. I was still on the cold hard cement where I had fallen. I slowly got up, and headed off to Titans Tower. I was going to the roof, to see if my Robin was there. He was. But, someone was there with him. A someone named Donna. I only heard one thing before I burst back into the tower, running as fast as I could. What I heard, was Robin saying to Donna "I love you."

**I never conqured, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over I'd survive  
I couldn't wait till I was home  
To pass the time in my room alone**

That was a few months ago.

I looked around my room, which I had recently painted gray. I painted it that depressing color because I felt that it expressed my feelings. Ever since Robin confessed his love for Donna, I have been depressed. I turned around, and looked in my mirror. My clothes were no longer purple and revealing. Instead, I wore black loose pants, and a dark gray long sleeve shirt. My green eyes no longer sparkled, but were dull as a blunt blade. My hair no longer shone, but instead was limp in a loose ponytail. At first, everyone would question me about these changes, but I never responded, only giving them a sad glance. Them, being the uncaring ungrateful people they are, just left the matter at that. Except for Raven. The only person who cared was Raven. Raven knew how it felt to be alone, and miserable. Raven was the only person I ever talked to anymore. She was the only person I felt like I really even knew. She cared, and she was my only friend. She was the only reason why I had even decided to stay on this pathetic excuse for a team. The others were too busy hanging out with little miss Donna. I was slowly becoming forgotten, and I was no longer needed apparently. I did the only thing I could think of. I quit.

**I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknow  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remeber the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault**

I left Raven a note, stating this: Why Robin, why did you do this to me? You lead me on and on, blushing when I looked at you, yelling my name in battles, giving me that special smile. What did I do to deserve this? Did I hurt you in some way? Did I offend you? Was I not good enough for the Boy Wonder? You made me laugh, you made me cry, and you made me feel like I was on the top of the world. I thought that we were meant to be. I thought you loved me. And I thought I loved you. Apparently, I thought wrong.

I quit. Don't come after me. I do not wish to be found. I will start a new life, under a new name. I will remember all of my days with the Titans, and I will remember all of you.

-_Starfire_

I sighed, and walked out of Titans Tower,carrying nothing but all of my money, which totaled out to around 500$. I did not know where I was going, but anywhere was better than this, this prison. I flew off the little island, only fueled by the anger in me. I flew off into the distance, hopefully never to see that dreadful tower again.

**I never conqured, rarely came  
But tomorrow holds such better days****  
Days when I still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour was over I've survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone**

Raven had just finished drinking her morning herbal tea, and she headed to the main room. She looked down at the ground, where a smashed up communicater lay ontop of a note. She read the piece of paper, and a tear slowly formed in her eye. The Gamestation suddenly blew up, and she could hear groans coming from Beast Boy and Cyborg. When they reached her to ask why exactly she had blown up their favorite possesion, all she did was throw the note at them at run into her room, the door slamming behind her and another thing blowing up. After the boys had finished reading it, they both had tears in their eyes aswell. Robin and Donna came to see what the problem was, and Cyborg handed them the note. After Robin had finished reading, all he could say was, "She's gone."

_-Fin_

**AN**- Please R&R. ; Also, the format of the other copy of it was getting on my nerves, so I changed it a bit. Heh. x3


End file.
